Final Fantasy VII One Winged Angel
by DelacroixFF
Summary: Sephiroth's past of the trilogy i'm doing


Final Fantasy VII: One Winged Angel

Introduction

_It was a peaceful sunny day…_

There were some kids out playing like all kids do, except one, who always felt different to the other kids, he thought they didn't understand him, instead of playing this kid was training for SOLDIER, the place where the kid thinks he'll be understood in, this kid was quiet, hardly speaks to kids or adults, he was adopted, he was told his mom died giving birth to him and that her name was Jenova, but knew nothing of his father…which made him feel even more left out, as all the other kids had fathers.

This kid's name was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's adopted parents, his adopted mom was a woman known as Kieran Hoi, she was a waitress at huge parties mainly President Shinra's, then his adopted dad had nothing to do with Shin Ra whatsoever, he was a miner and wants Sephiroth to take after him, but Sephiroth has different things in mind when in three days time when he becomes sixteen and joins SOLDIER, he is sure with the amount of training he has done he'll get in for sure.

Chapter I the Long Sword

One day has pasted, Sephiroth was in his home training, he was only using a wooden sword he had made, he has had it for two years now, and he was just training his aiming targets with it, the other kids came round to him and asked "Why do you never do the stuff we do?"

Sephiroth finish off his training before he spoke…

"Because I'm different, you guys will never understand how that feels, you all still have your moms and dads, I've never experienced that, my mom died giving birth to me, which makes me feel responsible, my dad is someone who I don't know but I hate him for leaving my mom to die!" Sephiroth answered with his back turned, head down.

One of the kids with spiky brown hair walked forward looked at Sephiroth for a moment then ran off somewhere; the other kids looked at him and then back at Sephiroth.

"Now look what've you have done, Zack's a kid who ends up in all sort of trouble once you upset him, we've got to catch him everyone before he leaves the village, and then goes on to the calm lands where monsters could eat him or anything!" the lead kid by the looks of him commanded.

Sephiroth realized something this will be the ultimate test if he could get to the calm lands and probably save the kid from a monster but he didn't have a good enough weapon to use in a battle against a monster, then he got it he'll look for one in the warrior's graveyard, Sephiroth went towards the graveyard and saw at least three weapons one was a dagger, the other a blade, but the one that pointed out most to him was the long sword, he picked it up, once he did he felt power going into him, it was like the sword had the actual spirit of the warrior who had used it last was still in it.

Sephiroth walked out of the village and then by the reactor that was next to it, still no sign of the kid, he had reached the calm lands and all Sephiroth could see was fields of monsters there were gryffins and small dragons, Sephiroth looked at each of the monsters until he seen a gryffin trying to take off with a small boy, the kid he was looking for, Sephiroth ran over to the gryffin and slashed it with his sword, got it dead on target, at least he known his target practice was worth it now, the gryffin turned round bleeding badly it had took it's attention away from Zack but to Sephiroth, it snapped at Sephiroth, but he dodged it.

"Eh…Sephiroth?" said Zack.

"Get away from here, return to the village, I'll slay this gryffin if it's the last thing I do!" Sephiroth answered.

Zack ran back to the village, Sephiroth made sure no monsters tried to grab him or anything, but as he was not looking at the gryffin, the gryffin grabbed Sephiroth and tossed him towards a cliff, Sephiroth stopped any harm from happening to him by jumping on the cliff and then jumped back at the gryffin and given it one final slash. The gryffin was blood covered, then its souls exploded from it, it was dead!

Sephiroth ran back to the village feeling stronger after killing the gryffin…

Zack's parents were there, Zack's mom came up to Sephiroth and said "Thanks for saving our son Zack's life, he seems to be very fund of you, say's you want to join SOLDIER, Zack's uncle is in SOLDIER, can we ask if this would be okay with you if you could deliver him this materia?"

"Yeah I think that should be okay…" Sephiroth answered.

Zack's mom given Sephiroth the materia, then said "Thanks, I guess after tomorrow you'll be heading to Midgar?"

"Yeah…" answered Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned round and headed back to his home, his adopted dad was standing outside with an angry face on.

"And what have you been doing?" he asked.

Sephiroth just said "Saving Zack's life…"

"No I don't mean that, I mean what about the job you've choose, are you doing mining or joining SOLDIER?"

"Joining SOLDIER…"

Sephiroth's adopted dad said "Well don't think you can come back here after you do, my family has been miners as long as I can remember, you're the first to side with SOLDIER, and I hate SOLDIER for a number of reasons…"

Sephiroth just walked past his adopted dad, and into his bedroom, which was nothing like any other teenage boy's room, there were no posters of girls, cars or anything like that, it was just plain…

Sephiroth sat on his bed he had a few small wounds from the gryffin the time it had lifted him up and tossed him, he had putted bandages over them.

Chapter II the Beginning

Sephiroth had became sixteen and had left the village, now he was waiting for the truck to come round, he was going to have to get use to going about on a truck from now on, as SOLDIER only used trucks, sometimes motorbikes depending on the mission, but it was mostly trucks…

Then a rather huge truck was coming towards him, he got in as some other SOLDIER trainees were in it, a guy with long black hair was in it and said "Your ID please!"

"You're not in SOLDIER, why should I give you my ID card?"

The man who was wearing a navy suit, and looked as if he was a samurai or something like that, said "I'm a member of the Turks, my name is Tseng, and now let me see your ID!"

Sephiroth gave him his ID.

"Hmmm Sephiroth we've been waiting for you quite sometime now…go stand over there with Vegan he'll explain what to do once you get over to Midgar!"

Sephiroth went over to over to Vegan who was a seven foot giant, Vegan looked at Sephiroth and explained "You're to go the training floor in Shin Ra headquarters that is where you will be tested depending on how well you do, well there are four grades, one is mercenary, that is if you aren't able to join SOLDIER, another one is third class, then second class, then first class which is near the highest you can get in it but not many trainees get to that straight away, and then the most highest rank, top ranking SOLDIER officer, but you'll not get promoted to it from the tests, as you need to do some seriously hard mission…now you can go stand somewhere else…"

Sephiroth went over to the wall of the truck and stood there, there were five other trainees they were all sitting at the side seat on the truck.

The truck had stopped moving, then it had opened, it was Midgar, Sephiroth went out and into the Shin Ra headquarters, it was bigger than he thought, he went to the elevators then went up to the training floor, there was a lot more trainees in there, there must have been fifty of them there, and two of them were fighting monsters, that must have been the tests, then one of them got knocked out by the golem he was fighting and he was told to stand with the third place SOLDIER group which had a lot of trainees in it, there was even more though in the mercenary group, and then in the second place SOLDIER group there were only about ten SOLDIER trainees in it, then in the first rank there was only one SOLDIER trainee in it…

"Sephiroth please come into the battle arena number four." A speaker sounded out.

Sephiroth walked up to the battle arena, the cage door was closed but Sephiroth could hear an angry growl through the other side, "Please enter." The speaker sounded out again.

The cage door risen, all Sephiroth could see was blood and a lot of it too all over the floor and the walls…

Sephiroth walked in through the hall, and into the main arena, it was a Mushussu, a big lizard with gigantic ears…

The Mushussu charged for Sephiroth, who dodged it, all he really needed for this beast was one direct hit on at it's chest or head, and it would be dead…

Sephiroth got ready with his long sword and then he putted it right through the creature's chest, just as the gryffin went down this one did the same…

"Go to arena number three." The speaker sounded.

Sephiroth went out of the arena that was now completely covered in blood, and into the entrance of Arena number three, he knew what was in it, it was the golem the other trainee got beaten by but then again the place probably chances the monster so the trainee doesn't have an advantage to it, the speaker told Sephiroth to enter, Sephiroth went in this arena was even more blood covered than the last one, like he predicted it was a different monster, it was a Basilisk, a giant snake with claws, it slivered up to Sephiroth and made to bite him which would have poisoned him if he hadn't dodged it then it's eyes glowed and then a laser came out of them which Sephiroth dodged also, the beast was slow that was it's disadvantage, and it's middle eye was it's weak point if Sephiroth could get his sword through that he will be able to kill it in one hit…

Sephiroth ran then got his long sword ready to go through it, it went through, and the basilisk was dead.

"Please go to arena number two." The speaker sounded out again…

Sephiroth went to arena number two which even had blood on the cage door, the cage door opened, Sephiroth went in, it was pitch black, he took this as if he was going on a mission at night time, then a pair of gigantic red eyes shown up, with lighted up tribal tattoos to show him what he was fighting it was gigantic it was a ghost monster, these things only had one weakness and that was light, one thing that wasn't in here, except on the creature, but it hadn't any of the light on it looking at it's eyes if it had one of it's arms towards it's eyes probably that will kill it, Sephiroth jumped up, to it's arm the creature wasn't very smart as it looked at Sephiroth therefore looking at it's arm, it died as soon as it's eyes touched it's arms.

"Please go to arena number one." The speaker sounded.

Sephiroth went over to arena number one, it was different from all the rest, there wasn't that much blood as the others probably because not many people got this far, Sephiroth walked into the arena, then he seen what it was it was a dragon, a big one too, the dragon looked at Sephiroth, and said "I can sense a power in you I've never felt before, you are Jenova's son aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, now shut up, I don't like monsters like you being able to talk!" Sephiroth commanded the dragon.

"So be it!" the dragon said then it thrown fire at Sephiroth…

Sephiroth held out his sword in front of him to split the fire, the dragon then waved his tail to hit Sephiroth, it got him and he fell to the ground and coughed out some blood as it got him right on the stomach, Sephiroth slashed at the dragon in attempt to get it's tail cut off instead he got one of it's wings that had healed itself back, the dragon just laughed and went to bite Sephiroth, he dodged it, then given the dragon a slash on the neck the dragon yelled in pain, it was finally feeling the hits Sephiroth given it…

The dragon went to Sephiroth and risen one of it's claws and slashed Sephiroth's right arm, Sephiroth had to use his left arm as his right arm had gone paralyzed after that slash, "You know you're the first monster here who has actually harmed me…" Sephiroth said.

"Good to know that dragons are still the best then!" the dragon said then went for Sephiroth's face, but Sephiroth stopped that by slicing off the dragon's head!

"Sephiroth, go to the first class SOLDIER group."

Sephiroth went to the group which till only had one SOLDIER trainee in it.

"Hey you did a good job on that dragon, my last monster was a Cerberus…" the other trainee said.

"Hmmm Thanks." Sephiroth said.

"So where you from, I'm from Nebelheim?"

"Gonganga, though I wasn't born there I was too young to remember where I was born…" Sephiroth answered.

"hmmm did you hear of a new mission being held up for grabs, I'm gonna see if I can get in you should see too, it's only for first class SOLDIERs and top ranking SOLDIER officers though so don't tell a third, second and defiantly not a mercenary about it, it's something down near Wutai, a really big monster called Omega Weapon has been doing some damage to it seemly, and we can have the mission of slaying it!"

"Omega Weapon? Sounds good, I'll try out for it!" Sephiroth said.

Chapter 4 the mission begins

Sephiroth woke up, it was five in the morning, he guessed he would do some sit ups, after he did those it was seven in the morning, he got out of his room and went to the mission try outs, Tseng was there holding the file where all the SOLDIERs who wanted to do the mission signed their names, Sephiroth went over to Tseng, Tseng looked at him, "Well done on the tests, I've never seen anyone pass them like that, you trying out for the mission? You SOLDIERs are lucky, you guys get all the extreme missions while we Turks only get the dirty work…eh we're looking for this girl called Aerith at the minute, she's a bloody pain in the neck, keeps escaping from us you see…" he said.

"Yeah I am trying out for the mission, can I sign now?" Sephiroth replied.

"Yeah you can." Tseng answered handing the file and a pen over to Sephiroth; Sephiroth signed his name then gave it back to Tseng.

"Hmmm you'll be the person who'll get chosen, President Shinra is very fund of you, and he'll choose you for sure…" Tseng explained.

Sephiroth just nodded…

It had been a week since he had signed for the mission, though he was being called today for the announcing of who will do the mission…

Sephiroth walked into a room, the SOLDIER who had told him of the mission was there, he decided to sit next to him…

"So you decided to do the mission, heh there's been rumors going about saying you will be the person chosen to do this mission, oh I hope they aren't true, I want to do this…" he said.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked.

"Garr." Garr replied.

It had started…

President Shinra and Tseng stood at the front with the best SOLDIER, Veronique, who was seemly undefeated, President Shinra said "The SOLDIER me, and Veronique have chosen to do this mission is…Sephiroth…"

Some of the older SOLDIERs started up "Ugh he's only a rookie, he won't last a minute in a battle like that!"

Veronique spoke "The President has made his decision, he has chosen Sephiroth, and if the President says Sephiroth can do it, so be it!"

Later on that night Sephiroth was getting his gear on (it's what Zack and Cloud wear…).

The truck was out waiting for him when he had got ready it drove down to Junon then he took the ship down to Wutai, which is the very first time he was actually on a ship before and he didn't like it at all, he wished he could take an airship down to Wutai…

He reached Wutai, and as soon as he got out of the ship he seen a really gigantic monster staring right at him, it's eyes were blue, it was like something from the future, it had four pairs of feathered wings, two pairs of legs, and three pairs of arms, it wasn't going to be easy to get down, it much have been about five hundred feet tall…

Chapter 5 defeating the giant

The monster gave a roar then started to speak…through Sephiroth's mind, "What are you, you tiny wee mortal, thinking you'll battle me, meh you won't even be able to answer back to me!"

The monster's chest opened and he let out a beam of electric out of himself then one of fire, then yeah you guessed it, one of water, Sephiroth dodged it all by an inch, "Hmmm you are a strong mortal, there's no such thing as a strong mortal…all mortals are weak!"

The weapon jumped up into the air at hyper speed then started to charge up an attack, which could destroy all of Wutai if he could get it finish…

Sephiroth checked his gear and found a Bahamut materia, great just what he needed for a distant attack like that…

Sephiroth summoned Bahamut, and then got onto him to get up onto the weapon, Bahamut was only a quarter of the size of the omega weapon, Sephiroth got onto it then stuck his sword into the orb in it's chest, it screamed, then the attack faded away, "You, you little weak mortal failed my attack, you're in for it now the omega weapon flew to the middle of the ocean where sea serpents covered every piece of the water, Sephiroth defiantly knew now if he fell into the water it would have been his death, the weapon then started to fly every shape to make Sephiroth lose his grip, Sephiroth slashed off one of it's wings off with his sword then called Bahamut over to get safely back on to ground, the omega weapon flew for him and Bahamut, Bahamut released mega flare, which caused omega weapon to fall into the ocean, the sea serpents wrecked it's wings completely disabling it from flying, it then got onto the sallow bits of the sea, and onto Wutai again, it held out it's hand a orb of attack power got on it, soon he was doing a really big attack, Sephiroth was still on Bahamut, he jumped off Bahamut and putted his sword through both the creature's eyes, blinding it, it let out a yell, then for the last slash, Sephiroth putted his sword through it's heart, "A mortal has defeated me? My four brothers will avenge me…"

Then souls exploded out of it and a sword fell down…

Sephiroth went over to explain the weapon, it was a masamune, it was the best sword Sephiroth has seen ever, he went to hold it, he could feel the power coming towards him from it, he held it, soon he figured out it was meant for him and him only, he went back to the ship and back towards Midgar…

The Ending…

When he went back he discovered he had became a hero, to a lot of people, oh yeah and if you think I forgot to write about Sephiroth delivering Zack's uncle the materia, well I didn't as he used it there in the last battle, it was Bahamut, and he given it to Zack's uncle when he arrived back at Midgar, if you don't know who Zack's uncle is it's Veronique, Sephiroth was also promoted to top ranking SOLDIER officer, and had became the best SOLDIER ever!


End file.
